An automated storage library or robotic media library typically includes a plurality of storage slots and drives (collectively known as “elements”) for retaining data storage media, such as magnetic tapes, magnetic disks, or optical disks, and includes a robotic picker mechanism for picking or gripping a cartridge containing a particular data storage medium (DSM) and moving the DSM between a storage slot and an input/output (I/O) drive. In a typical configuration, the media library is connected to one or more servers via a high speed interface (e.g., fibre channel).
In current systems, the sharing of hardware resources within the media library amongst a plurality of servers is accomplished in high-end tape libraries by designing an intelligent controller running the media library. While such a solution is functionally sound, it is a very expensive, sophisticated solution. In lower-end disk type media library systems, all data requests are directed to a single controlling host system, the controlling host system then effectively acting as a conduit to the media library. While such an approach is technically more simple and cost effective than designing a custom intelligent controller, it creates a bottleneck in the controlling host system, since the controlling host system must manage all requests to and from the media library from all requesting servers requiring access to the media library.
A need exists for a simple, high performance, cost effective mechanism/methodology for sharing resources within a robotic media library having multiple media types and multiple device types amongst a plurality of connected servers.